Orb Manipulation
Orb Manipulation is the extremely rare ability to create, control and/or manipulate orbs in various different ways. Because of this, the power can be used either offensively, defensively or supportively, depending on it's usage. Most users (Whitelighter-Witches and possibly Elders) are able to control one aspect of the power: the Orb Shield. This power is somewhat similar to Photokinesis, although Photokinesis controls orbs of light instead of the actual orbs. The power of Orb Manipulation (in it's infinite usage) is possessed by Lacey Halliwell and her daughter. Melinda Halliwell also possesses a limited form of this power, only being able to create the orb ball and orb wall. Lacey Halliwell TBA Usage Throughout the seasons, Orb Manipulation has been used to create the following items: Orb Shield A sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something. It is a type of Force Field, which appears as translucent blue (or in Lacey's case black) energy and is resistant to most physical and magical attacks. When Lacey conjures the shield, it can either be hand-held like the typical shield or in a dome like above. Lacey's hand-held shield has a Triquetra in the middle of it, most likely to show her family name: Warren/Halliwell. Orb Sword A sword made completely out of orbs that is able to cut through almost anything. It's capable of vanquishing both lower level and upper level demons, although it may require a few attacks to vanquish upper level beings. Orb Shuriken Shurikens (throwing stars) comprised completely of orbs that can be thrown far distances. These shurikens can either be in the form of the traditional design or they can be in the shape of a Triquetra (the form which Lacey prominently uses). Orb Bed A bed comprised of orbs. Lacey uses this aspect in order to display a state of relaxation, whenever she's too lazy to orb to her actual bed or cushion her fall when she's falling from a great height, such as that of a two-story building. The bed is able to be softened or hardened. Orb Ball A large concentration of orbs squeezed into the size of a small ball. This ball has a very high density and is able to knock unconscious or even vanquish demons if struck hard enough. Using this power with the orb ball, Lacey can produce some sort of Combustive Orbing effect, being able to combust the ball near a target. At that point, the orbs are now projectiles capable of vanquishing even more targets. The ball can grow and shrink in size, being able to put people in it, while being able to block people out in the form of an invisible flame barrier. This aspect of the orb ball wall only displayed by Lacey's Clone. Orb Wall A wall of orbs capable of blocking someone's path or protecting someone, essentially serving the same purpose as the orb shield, but to a weaker degree. This wall is capable of being struck down, as seen when Penelope hit the wall with lightning and it disintegrated. Like the orb bed, the orbs can be softened or hardened and can even become intangible, allowing people to walk throw or even fall through it if it's placed on the ground. List of Users See Also *Orb *Lacey Halliwell Category:Powers Category:Original Powers